Splot The Difference
Splot the Difference is a HTFF episode. Plot Nutty jitters around before accidentally bumping into Pranky. In his hand, Pranky holds a pack of gum which he offers to give Nutty. The squirrel happily reaches for it, only to realize too late there was a mouse trap hidden inside. As Nutty struggles to get it off his fingers, Pranky laughs at him. However, he then sees Funky Skunk trimming a hedge to look like Splots, then kissing it and getting a few thorns in his lips. Pranky conjures up a new scheme. After donning a polka-dot dress and a flower on his head, he sees Stacy wearing a fake tail on her belt and yanks it off, to her dismay. With his disguise complete, Pranky stands in front of Funky Skunk, who immediately sees him as Splots thanks to his rose-colored glasses. The first thing he does is offer Pranky a box of chocolates. Funky drives his date to a willow tree on top of a hill, and, as he prepares to kiss him, Pranky turns on his phone to upload footage of his prank. Unfortunately, he ends up slipping down the hill, hitting various objects such as rocks, glass, and even cacti on the way down. He falls off a ledge into a yard of vicious guard dogs. After being mauled, he crawls over the fence and escapes, just barely alive. And no sooner does Funky find him laying on the sidewalk. The couple heads over to a dance studio. Funky has a great time dancing with Splots, not knowing that he is actually breaking Pranky's bones with his dance moves. Other dancers such as Waltz and Stretchy are quite puzzled at the scene, and are even more horrified when one of Pranky's arms is torn out of his socket. Later on, Funky finds a swan boat by the lake. He brings Pranky onboard and paddles the boat, imagining themselves going through a tunnel of love. In reality, he paddles through dirty, polluted water and goes straight into a sawmill. Pranky screams as they move towards a huge sawblade. Funky soon exits the tunnel with the boat and Pranky sliced in half. Pranky's remains fall off and sink. Funky turns his head to realize that "Splots" has suddenly vanished. He sighs in depression. Stacy comes along to find her tail floating in the water and puts it back on. Funky sees her, imagining her as Splots, and his happiness returns. He looks around for something to give her, then finds a pack of gum. He offers Stacy the gum, which turns out to be the prank item from earlier. Deaths #Pranky is sliced in half by a saw. Injuries #Nutty's fingers are caught on a mousetrap. #Pranky tumbles down a hill, is injured by rocks, glass and cacti, attacked by dogs, has various bones broken and loses an arm. #Stacy gets injured the same way as Nutty. Trivia *Pranky was originally going to be dead through the whole episode, similar to the episode Blind Date. *Stacy felt more like a featuring character. *This marks Funky Skunk's first kill. Category:Season 89 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death